


Lonley

by crysanthes



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, Death Wish, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crysanthes/pseuds/crysanthes
Summary: Leise Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab, aber er sagte kein Wort. Etwas was seinem Charakter eigentlich eher wenig entspricht. Er saß einfach nur da und weinte Stille Tränen um seine Tochter





	Lonley

Er hätte es wissen müssen. Es ist nie lange etwas gutes in seinem Leben gewesen. Deshalb sollte ihn das hier auch nicht wundern. Und doch tut es so weh. Als er es erfahren hatte, hatte ihn eine unheimliche Stille befallen. Er hat Rachel am andern Ende der Telefons weinen gehört, aber er konnte sich nicht durchringen irgendwelche tröstende Worte zu sagen. Wie könnte er auch? Seine Tochter war tot. Seine kleine Gracie. Und da  traf er ihn wie ein Schlag. Sein Baby war tot! Langsam nahm er das Telefon vom Ohr in dem immer noch Rachels schluchzen zu hören war und legte auf. Er ließ das Telefon fallen, drehte sich um und ging in das Wohnzimmer. Den Salat den er sich grade machen wollte, weil Grace ihn schon hundert mal in den Ohren gelegen hatte, sich endlich mal gesünderen ernähren, damit ihr danno ja lange leben würde, blieb unfertig auf dem Schneidebrett liegen. Er setzte sich auf die Couch  und starrte auf die Wand. Er schaute sich genau ihre beschaffenheit an. Sie war weiß. Naja villeicht früher einmal. Jetzt war sie eher gelb und blätterte an einigen stellen bereits ab. Er hatte vor gehabt, hier in einigen wochen zu streich, damit diese bude endlich wieder einigermaßen bewohnbar aussah. Er hatte an ein grün gedacht. Nicht dieses ekelige grün, sondern dieses frische grasgrün, es soll beruhigend wirken, hatte man ihn mal gesagt. Nicht dass er dachte es könnte irgenwas an seinem aufbrausenden charakter ändern, aber trotzdem.

Irgendwann klingelte es an der Haustür, aber das interessierte ihn nicht.  Er starrte weiter auf die Wand.  Er hörten Holz splitten, schritte die näher kamen und schon stand auch schon Steve vor ihm. Sein Partner und bester Freund Steve.  
"Danny? Danny! Kannst du mich hören? Danny!"  

Er spürte wie er geschüttelt wurde.

  
Sein kleines Mädchen war tot und es gab nichts was er dagegen tun konnte. Egal ob er Polizist war oder nicht. Er konnte sie nicht retten. Diesesmal konnte er nichts für sie tun.

  
Leise Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab. Aber er sagte kein Wort. Etwas was seinem Charakter eher wenig entspricht. Er schluchzte auch nicht. Er saß einfach nur da und weinte Stille Tränen um seine Tochter.   

* * *

  
Steve der vor ihm stand und es sah spürte wie sich sein Herz zusammen zog, denn er kannte diesen Ausdruck den das Gesicht von Danny  zierte. Er hatte es oft genug gesehen. Bei seinen Einsätzen. Er hatte gehofft so einen Ausdruck nie wieder sehen zu müssen. Es war der Ausdruck den Menschen hatten, wenn ihnen das Wichtigste in ihren Leben genommen wurde, es war der Ausdruck eines gebrochenen Mannes und das machte ihm Angst. Wusste er doch, dass er damit heute nicht nur einen geliebten Menschen verloren hatte.  
   
 

* * *

  
   
Später erfuhren sie, dass der Reifen des Wagens geplatzt ist, der Gracie von der Schule abholen sollte und der Chauffeur die Kontrolle über den Wagen verlor. Er fuhr mit 80km/h in einen Baum. Das Auto fing Feuer und war ausgebrannt noch bevor die ersten Hilfskräfte eintrafen. Grace Williams war tot und hinterließ viele trauernde Familienmitglied und Freunde.


End file.
